Vidas susurradas
by Srita Malfoy Uchiha
Summary: Tienen 5 minutos para despedirse de vuestras familias, 30 minutos para salir de la ciudad y 24 horas de ventaja para escapar, sus documentos serán quemados, su identidad será borrada y aquel que os nombre o siquiera susurre su nombre será asesinado sin misericordia, pueden hacer uso de armas, y cuchillas, puñales y artimañas. AU... OoC... Draco/Hermione
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es **copyright** de **J. K. Rowling**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**L**a trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Leena Mheg**. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente **prohibida** sin conocimiento previo del autor.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC.

**Género:** Drama, Suspenso, Romance, ¿Erótico? (Tal vez)

**Rating:** "T"

**N/A:** Hola! Bueno primero que nada, si pusieron atención arriba la historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a mi muy querida amiga y si puedo decirles algo más también mi esposa Leena-chan, juntas nos casamos con Kenyon-sempai *-* y vivimos felices juntas las tres. Bueno el caso que esta es una historia OoC, osea, no se basa en el mundo de Harry Potter. La novela es original de mi querida amiga, que adoro. Les pido que si algún error ortográfico y los comúnmente llamados **"DEDAZOS"** me digan. Bueno creo que eso es todo. Les agradezco infinitamente su atención prestada, y también les agradecería en demasía si ustedes me dejaran sus valioso y hermosos reviewns. Bueno sin nada más que decir y agregar su servidora se retira. Gracias por todo **_y __que la suerte este siempre de su lado__._**

**Sumary:**

Tienen 5 minutos para despedirse de vuestras familias, 30 minutos para salir de la ciudad y 24 horas de ventaja para escapar, sus documentos serán quemados, su identidad será borrada y aquel que os nombre o siquiera susurre su nombre será asesinado sin misericordia, pueden hacer uso de armas, y cuchillas, puñales y artimañas. Cada integrante de la hermandad ira tras de vosotros día y noche, el ultimo que quede de pie vivirá y los demás…- del altavoz salió una risilla burlona y aterradora que acristalaba las entrañas, la sangre-… bueno lo sabrán cuando sean atrapados. Bienvenidos al juego del asesino mis pequeños corderos, están a punto de encontrarse con el más puro instinto animal de supervivencia y el más puro y adictivo sabor de el terror- las carcajadas que resonaron en el auditorio y el sonido sordo de un disparo dio inicio a la casería y la carrera por la supervivencia.

* * *

**Prologo:**

La estaba matando, la oscuridad la estaba matando. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? _**Sobrevivir**_, se recordó, tenía que sobrevivir para mantener a los demás a salvo, _**Tenía que sobrevivir**_ pero el olor a sangre embotonaba sus sentidos, la humedad que le arañaba la espalda la trastornaba, una sustancia viscosa, _sangre_, y no podía moverse sin delatar su posición, pero se sentía como si estuviera enterrada viva. ¿De quién era la sangre? ¿De Marcus, de Lion, de Emma, Peter?

Dios la ayudara si era de Emma, la chica estaba embarazada y ella había jurado a Noa salvar a su mujer y su hijo, además de dejarlos en un lugar seguro. "_Nunca prometas nada"_. Si, si, Marcus le había metido la lección de oro en la cabeza a golpes de ser necesario, pero ¿que suponía que tenía que hacer ella?, Noa había estado delirando, con una bala en el vientre desangrándose como un loco, hiperventilando, sollozando, pidiendo perdón por su traición y ella al final le prometió lo que no podía cumplir al 100%

A los 25 toda mujer debe de sentirse libre, querida, llena de vida, pero para Hermione Granger no era más que una pesadilla, su vida se resumía en dos palabras **supervivencia** y **responsabilidad**. Ser cazados como animales como… bueno el punto era que estaba jodida, tenía sobre la espalda la vida de 200 personas. Y pensar que había querido ser maestra de universidad. Los adolecentes eran unos idiotas, creían resolver el mundo a tres patadas y mira el resultado, ella escondida bajo tierra, un cuerpo desangrándose y bañándola con su sangre y valla a saber el mundo cuántos muertos o depredadores había allá arriba esperándola.

Solo rogaba porque Marcus, Lion y Peter no fueran a buscarla. Ellos sabían que si una de los cuatro pilares caía, con facilidad los 3 restantes se vendrían abajo ¿y que tendrían en total? Oh dios si, una pila de adolecentes y mujeres embarazadas, con dos o tres críos muertos, llevados como corderos al matadero, "amen por eso" pensó irónica.

Oh la ironía, el sarcasmo, la locura, la habían salvado de sus demonios que la acechaban a cada momento del día o la noche, y su hora nueva y recién descubierta nueva amiga la botella era como un bálsamo para sus sentidos. Santo infierno, mataría por un buen whisky o vodka, se emborracharía hasta que a la mañana siguiente el dolor la matara, _"escapes de mierda", _"escapes de cobardes", como los llamaba su madre, si bueno era feliz de ser cobarde de vez en vez sin que pudiera darse el lujo todos los días.

Simplemente pensar en la resaca le daba terror, no por la migraña, o no, sino pensar que mientras se revolcara en su mierda Peter entraría al sótano y le gritaría a pulmón abierto como si el mundo se estuviera derrumbando a su alrededor, después ni tarde ni perezoso la haría salir a la luz del sol, ¡SIN LENTES!, en ese momento cuando las retinas gritaran y quisiera devolver el estomago Liam entraría en escena y le diría que necesitaba un buen polvo y que él se prestaría voluntario, segundos después aparecería Marcus como el tío grande que era y le daría la plática de la vida y la muerte, de sus responsabilidades y no perdería la oportunidad de insinuarse también, oh venga y no olvidemos que Peter se escabulliría hasta su espalda y le gritaría que el también era un fiel servidor para esos servicios. Así su cabeza explotaría se echaría a llorar como una niña, los tres hombres la abrazarían le dirían le habían aplicado un "pequeño" pero doloroso escarmiento y que no lo hiciera de nuevo, la dejarían dormir una hora y después Peter y Liam pondrían música a todo volumen para destrozar su cráneo, sus sesos morirían, sus neuronas se irían a Haití de vacaciones, y su estomago comenzaría una manifestación estilo terrorista.

Demonios ¿cómo diantres eran tan amigos, casi como hermanos desde la infancia? ¿y porque rayos eran unos pervertidos con ella? Solo sus madres lo sabrían, el jardín de niños posiblemente fue un campo de batalla, la universidad fue lo mejor, dios si, las fiestas, las desveladas y a la mañana siguiente, el terrorífico examen de sociología política y psicología de las masas. Y pensar que eso la aterraba hacia 3 años le causaba risas. Ahora en un giro desesperado y el karma que no tenía nada que hacer, la obligaban a recordar a pasos agigantados todas esas clases a las que nunca había entrado, ahora el condenado curso salvaba su culo y el de los demás, el Sr. James se partiría de la risa si la viera en este momento. "Gracias a esos idiotas" pensó con pesar, siempre había sido la consentida del grupo, o si, de eso no se cabreaba, los helados gratis, las muñecas, los pases para conciertos de bandas de rock, o señor eso había sido un sueño, pero el trió de la protección no la dejaban ni a sol ni sombra. ¿Su último novio? Ronal Weasley, recordó había aparecido en la mitad del campo de futbol americano amordazado con los pantalones abajo y llorando como una niña. Si sus "hermanos" se habían encargado de destrozar toda su vida alocada en la universidad "adiós sueños húmedos de american pie" pero las escapadas de clases, de esas si no se quejaba, no hasta el día de hoy.

El ruido de unos pasos la sacaron de sus desvaríos, había alguien arriba y alguien cabreado a juzgar por las maldiciones. -no está aquí- la voz ronca y desagradable de un hombre le hicieron retumbar los huesos, un asesino de la hermandad pensó. Estaban cada vez más cerca, ¿cuántos compañeros había perdido la semana anterior? Doce. Liam tenía razón, las mujeres y niños tenían que ser separados del grupo y buscar casas de protección a las afueras y entre más aislada estuviera situada la guarida mejor –Ayúdame a volcar esta mierda para poder salir de aquí pitando- Así que había otro tío arriba. Bien, bien, lo primero que tenía que hacer era escapar, pero eso de "volcar la mierda" no le daba esperanzas. Un olor penetrante le perforo los sentidos, "GASOLINA", demonios iban a quemar la pequeña choza, y ella estaba enterrada con un cuerpo encima que impedía mover la rampilla y escapar, "tontita, tonta, muertesilla" le canto su cabeza en tono burlón, vale, vale lo primero que aria después de salir pitando de aquí seria decirle a Liam que le pusiera un collar como a su perro Vivaldi. Si su precioso chucho debería de estarse comiendo su nuevo sillón si ella no se movía rápido. El frescor recorrió su piel y el aroma aumento, la gasolina se entraba filtrando por los espacios mojándola más que la sangre, si prendían fuego ella se quemaría antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse.

Los pasos se alejaron y fue el momento de moverse, el cuerpo de arriba era pesado, no, no era Emma, y eso la tranquilizo y altero al mismo tiempo, si Emma había escapado se había llevado su auto, si se había llevado su auto y no iba nadie acompañándola era presa fácil.

"_No prometas nada"_ yaaaaaa, ahora entendía un cien por ciento a Marcus, el sabia porque decía las cosas. Tenía que moverse. Contorsionando el cuerpo utilizo las piernas para empujar la trampilla, Señor, el cuerpo pesaba un montón. Con más fuerza empujo logrando abrir un tanto la rendija estaba oscuro por lo que alcanzo a observar, por lo tanto los hombres deberían de seguir afuera, quemando los establos, tenía que escapar de, que si no era en ese momento un ataúd coger el auto de los asesinos y salir.

De nuevo empujo con más fuerza logrando arrojar el cuerpo y arañarse la pierna con un clavo en el proceso. Se movió la mano para impedir salir un sonido, pensó ver luces de colores danzar frente a ella, la herida era profunda un punto más en su contra.

Con las manos apoyándose salió del pequeño compartimiento del suelo, toda la choza olía a gasolina, con una rápida inspección visual, logro ver el cuerpo de Emma tirado al otro lado de la habitación en una posición nada confortable para ella o para el bebe antes de la muerte, el pesar cayó sobre Hermione como una tonelada, no, no lo había logrado, una herida de bala en la frente y otro en el vientre se lucían de manera aterradora y escalofriante. No podía acercarse al cuerpo, sin perder el precioso tiempo, sabía que el bebe estaba muerto, lo sabía a ciencia cierta y aun así su conciencia gritaba diciéndole que le había fallado a otro niño. Desviando la mirada se topo con el cuerpo que le había impedido que saliera de la trampilla, Scabiors, uno de los asesinos que no la dejaban ni respirar desde Texas, bueno el si no le dolía, con manos rápidas hurgo el cuerpo encontrando, bueno nada, así que los asesinos debieron de haber limpiado el desorden, ahora tenía que huir, con las fuerzas menguadas logro ponerse de pie, las piernas estaban débiles y cansadas por lo que casi la enviaron al suelo, pero el olor a madera quemada la puso en movimiento,

Tenía que tomar un coche o internarse en el bosque, ¿coche o bosque?, bueno ambas cosas la matarían pero prefería morir de una bala que por un animal. Con la decisión tomada se escabullo hasta la puerta, amor de los amores enfrente de ella había un mustang del 68, bueno tenía que admitir que los asesinos eran tíos con buen gusto, con el dolor borrando su visión logro llegar a su "nuevo pequeño bebe" y si, ahora no le cabía dudas los asesinos eran unos idiotas ¿Quién en su santo juicio deja las llaves en el auto? Y un auto precioso. Ignorando a su mente giro la llave y salió pitando de ahí, cuando reunió fuerza miro por el retrovisor, una nube de humo y llamas eran el panorama. Tenía que salir de ahí y con prisa. Pisando el acelerador mantuvo su nuevo objetivo, coger la autopista y sobrevivir.

* * *

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos**

**Srita Malfoy Uchiha**


	2. Capitulo I: Memorias

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es **copyright** de **J. K. Rowling**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Leena Mheg**. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida sin conocimiento previo del autor.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC.

**Género:** Drama, Suspenso, Romance, ¿Erótico? (Tal vez)

**Rating:** "T"

**N/A:** Hola! Bueno primero que nada, si pusieron atención arriba la historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a mi muy querida amiga y si puedo decirles algo más también mi esposa Leena-chan, juntas nos casamos con Kenyon-sempai *-* y vivimos felices juntas las tres. Bueno el caso que esta es una historia OoC, osea, no se basa en el mundo de Harry Potter. La novela es original de mi querida amiga, que adoro. Les pido que si algún error ortográfico y los comúnmente llamados "DEDAZOS" me digan. Bueno creo que eso es todo. Les agradezco infinitamente su atención prestada, y también les agradecería en demasía si ustedes me dejaran sus valioso y hermosos reviewns. Bueno sin nada más que decir y agregar su servidora se retira. Gracias por todo _**y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.**_

* * *

**Autor: Leena Mheg**

* * *

**Beteado por: Srita Malfoy Uchiha**

* * *

"_-La lucha en la arena no se rige por lo que está bien o está mal- declaró el galo con tristeza-. Se rige por una sola cosa: la supervivencia. ¡Tu vida o la del otro!_

_Mata o te matarán. Las opciones eran inequívocas."  
_

**_La Legión Olvidada  
Ben Kane_**

* * *

**CAPITULO PRIMERO: "Memorias"**

Verano del 2009

**E**l frio era mortífero, los sonidos torturantes y la oscuridad abrazadora, aterradora. La conciencia fue viniendo poco a poco, como la tranquila marea en un amanecer de alguna isla desierta.

Todo parecía lejano.

Irreal.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Estaba en oriente medio? ¿La guerra?

El grito de un infante lo saco del trance, Lucius, su hijo estaba gritando y el no podía moverse. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Un gimoteo, el gimoteo de una mujer, a su lado lo hizo ponerse más alerta, Luna, su mujer. Dios bendito ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada? No estaba en Oriente, lo sabía con tanta seguridad como sabía su propio nombre, jamás llevaría a su familia al infierno en la tierra, entonces, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

-Draco- la voz de la mujer llego hasta el, moviendo el brazo de su marido, demandaba un solo sonido o movimiento para no volverse loca - Draco- dijo sollozando aun más impaciente –Lucius- dijo con la voz ahogada –no llores amor, asustas a mamá- dijo mirando a su hijo de apenas 2 años rubio y ojos azules como el cielo, un encanto de niño en sus mejores días. Ahora sin embargo el crio estaba pálido, sangre salía de su cabeza y su nariz, el porta-bebé y el cinturón con el que Draco había protegido a su hijo le había salvado la vida. El niño ajeno al terror de su madre siguió llorando, era una criatura que solo entendía que sufría, que dolía su pobre cuerpecillo.

-Luna- la voz gruesa y ronca de Draco atrajo la atención de su mujer a él, la vista le venía poco a poco al igual que el recuerdo de los acontecimientos vertiginosos.

El auto estaba al borde del acantilado, moviéndose al compas del aire inmisericorde.

Les habían tratado de sacar del camino.

Camioneta negra, sin placas, vidrios polarizados.

La mente y el cuerpo entraron en alerta roja. Los Seals estaban entrenados para estas situaciones, los soldados, los marines. Y maldita fuera si no recordaba el entrenamiento de cada una de esas instituciones, había crecido en ellas y ellas le habían educado.

La disciplina y el entrenamiento habían manteniendo a sus demonios a raya hasta que Luna apareció en su vida y le dio un hijo. Ellos eran su vida, los que mantenían los demonios alejados, los que le daban paz a su espíritu, "le dan", se recordó. Y le seguirían dando, no iba a perderlos, Por. Nada. En. El. Mundo.

Amaba a su familia y que le condenaran si se permitía perderlos.

–No te muevas- con la voz fría e impersonal, hizo un esfuerzo al tratar de enfocarse. Ahora Luna era un civil, no su mujer. Lucius no era su hijo sino un inocente. Tenía que centrarse y poder salvarlos a ambos. Estudio su situación con calma. La camioneta negra no se veía por ningún lado, era de noche, la oscuridad les rodeaba, las luces de su auto estaban fritas o de vacaciones.

Oscuridad total.

Sería más fácil así, sin ver la mirada de terror de Luna y Luc. El ejército, la marina, los seals, su padre le habían forjado para estos momentos. Y la realidad le golpeo con fuerza.

Iba a morir.

Solo podía salvar a un solo integrante de su familia.

¿Su mujer o su hijo?

Dios le ayudara. Iba a condenar a uno de ellos.

–Mierda- mascullo perdiendo la objetividad. Era un hombre no una maldita maquina y la idea de perder a su familia lo tenía frito. Tenía que dejar a uno y la camioneta se iría cuesta abajo y explotaría. Agradecía la oscuridad, no podría soportar ver lo que le esperaba a uno de ellos. Luna estaba con la pierna rota, había podido verlo por el rabillo del ojo. Su mujer era una entre un millón una luchadora, una guerrera. Por eso habían podido unir sus vidas. Nacida en los barios bajos de Boston entendía que la vida era una Jungla. La supervivencia era del más ágil e inteligente no del más fuerte.

-Lucius- la voz de su mujer llego hasta el arañándole el corazón. Ella sabía lo que pasaba y estaba dispuesta a morir por ellos dos. –Solo háblale sobre mí, Draco, no dejes que me olvide- ¿Luna que mas podía hacer?. Solo dejar vivir a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida. No era una idiota y comprendía la importancia de la decisión de este momento. Si ella no tomaba las riendas de sus sentimientos le rogaría a Draco y ese recuerdo lo mataría. Ella no saldría viva de aquí, no solo tenía la pierna rota, no sentía ambas piernas. Ella se quedaba. Fin de la discusión-

-Vida- la voz de Draco, ronca y quebrada, rasgaba el aire. La decisión había sido tomada por los dos, había sido un acuerdo mudo -Nunca- con mano temblorosa llego hasta la de ella y la apretó sin moverse y si lo hacía solo era lo más mínimamente necesario. Sería la última vez que le vería, la última vez que le tocaría, su mano, no su cuerpo, no haciéndole el amor. El frio del metal resbalo por su mano, causándole escalofríos, su anillo de matrimonio. No un simple metal sino oro solido, pero frio e inmisericorde –Te amo Luna Lovegood Malfoy- dijo con tal sinceridad que le dolió. Ni aun, cuando hacían el amor él le decía esas palabras, solo tres veces la había pronunciado en toda su vida con ella:

El día de su matrimonio.

En el nacimiento de su primogénito Lucius.

Y ahora en su lecho de muerte.

Maldito hijo de perra. Si hubiera soltado mas las riendas de sus sentimientos por su mujer tal vez no se sentiría tan muerto como ahora, tan culpable, tan desdichado.

-Y yo a ti, Draco - alejando su mano, toco los cabellos de su lloroso niño, nunca le vería de nuevo y la sola idea e imagen que se dibujaron en su mente la mataban, la hacían hervir de rabia y orgullo, todo al mismo tiempo –Te amo Lucius- las palabras salieron con el mas melódico de los sonidos, derramaban amor y verdad, dolor. Dejando caer la mano se toco el corazón que se le rompía. Se había despedido, ya estaba, ahora tenía que dejarlos ir, no podía comportarse como una maldita perra egoísta como había sido su madre, a diferencia de Bellatriz Lovegood, Luna vería siempre primero por su hijo, por su esposo y maldita fuere si comenzaba a llorar y quebrarse frente a Draco, el hombre trataría de salvarla y eso ya estaba muy lejano, pero Draco se obstinaría tal y como un crio, si fallaba la culpa nunca lo abandonaría.

Ante los ojos del mundo ella era la mujer de un hombre que se había criado entre hombres fuertes y fríos, se esperaba que fuera un bastardo egoísta, pero Luna había descubierto en sus momentos más oscuros, que Draco Malfoy era único, un ser noble, justo, paciente, cariñoso, serio y frío cuando se le requería de esa fachada que pocas veces ella apenas había vislumbrado. Durante su estancia al otro lado del mundo prestando su servicio en plena guerra, jamás había disparado contra un hombre si no veía que lo merecía.

Draco tenía que salir bien parado de esto o no podría ser el apoyo de Lucius. Ambos la echarían de menos pero tenían que irse, no podían sobarse y lamberse las heridas y ver el futuro inminente que les esperaba, el tiempo no espera y hoy… no era una excepción.

Para Draco Malfoy quedaba más que claro que jamás la olvidaría, esa última imagen le perseguiría en sus sueños, con las mejillas surcadas por las lagrimas y la sangre brotando de los cortes con los labios partidos y mallugados, Luna era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, SU MUJER, y ella estaba desmoronándose ante él. Luchando contra sí misma y manteniendo una fuerza de voluntad que le hacía poner de rodillas. No era digno.

La vengaría.

Por dios bendito y el diablo como testigo que la vengaría.

Solo rogaba a su madre que estaba en los cielos, y el así lo creía, que le otorgaran a Luna una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

-"Dios no permitas que sienta nada"- rogo internamente.

Draco había perdido el camino de la fe desde que era un chiquillo siempre dándole la espalda a lo que era un retazo fugaz y memorias de su madre. Y ahora como una estúpida novela griega se rencontraba con su fe "la vida es una perra con un sentido pésimo del humor" con el alma sangrando profusamente y la culpa aplastándole, suplico para que su madre ni el ser divino le ignoraran. Jamás pensó regresar, jamás suplicaba, pero Luna y Lucius eran su vida. Por ellos se humillaría de ser necesario.

El aire frio entro como un golpe directo a sus pulmones, la rabia, el miedo y el dolor hicieron la mezcla perfecta para la salvación de Lucius. Con la adrenalina bombeando en sus venas, la eficacia, y el entrenamiento militar, Draco tomo a su hijo en brazos y salió del auto en menos de ocho segundos, una velocidad que enorgullecería a sus superiores.

Ante él la vida le fue arrancada, a cámara lenta, después a una velocidad impresionante, vio caer el auto que llevaba como pasajero la vida de su mujer, con un solo destino, el oscuro abismo que descansaba al fondo del acantilado. La muerte.

- ¡Lunaaaaaaaaa!- el grito animal de un hombre herido y el llanto de un infante rompieron la calma de la noche, el resplandor rojizo anaranjado alumbraba lo que segundos antes había sido un barranco común y corriente, oscuro… lo que ahora era la tumba de Luna Malfoy.

Esposa, madre y víctima.

_S__u sabor, su calor le rodeaba, el cariño, su cuerpo acogiéndole dulcemente. La ansiaba. La extrañaba. Le necesitaba. Le curaba y anestesiaba su dolor._

_-Luna- el ronco gemido de un hombre encima de su mujer, rompió el aire, besándola, tocándola, alabándola. El calor tan familiar y tan correcto de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, le dieron la bienvenida, el desliz de piel contra piel, alientos, envites, dulzura y calor._

_Estaba en su hogar._

_Estaba a salvo. _

_Pero sabía que no duraría la sensación._

_-Asesino- la voz dulce y melódica le rodeo, lastimándole, flagelándole –Me mataste Draco- _

_Frio._

_Culpa._

_Odio._

_-Nos mataste- los labios se deslizaron por su cuello por su pecho dejando un reguero de besos, que quemaban y lastimaban. Y el frio no le abandonaba. El cuerpo de Luna tan frio y pálido, ceniciento, su belleza iba menguando, pero él seguía amándola aunque le condenara. El sentimiento que hirvió en su pecho lo hizo sentir vivo. Y después ya no estaba. Estaba vacío de nuevo de sentimientos._

_Ante él la imagen de una carretera y un barranco se burlaban de él, aquí había perdido todo hacía cuatro años y aun no podía perdonarse. _

_Estaba soñando, lo sabía. _

_Y sabía lo que vendría después lo que le pondría de rodillas si no despertaba. Lo que le quebraba y le obligaba a buscar la muerte a cada paso. Pero él hombre es débil, el era débil. Quería verles a los dos. Solo aquí podía. Solo aquí los tenía aunque no les tocara._

_Se aferraba a unas sombras y los nombres de personas que ya no estaban en este mundo. Y LO SABIA. _

_Dejo su cuerpo andar, dirigiéndose a su condena, una que ansiaba cada noche antes de dormir, en el puente. _

_Ella estaba preciosa, con su largo pelo rubio, que se abría como un abanico cuando estaban en el lecho amándose, pequeña, esbelta, frágil y con su vestido blanco con el que le había visto por última vez. Aun guardaba ese vestido. Aun guardaba todo tal y como ella lo había dejado. Como Lucius había dejado sus juguetes. Su hijo, pequeño y rubio, brincaba al lado de su madre llamándole a gritos. Su sonrisa inocente y brillante, había sido despojada cruelmente de este mundo. _

_Por ser débil._

_Por su culpa._

_Ellos estaban muertos por su culpa._

_Cayendo de rodillas solo podía observarlos. Pedirles perdón con la mirada y ver, simplemente ver y sentir que le arrancaban el corazón del pecho._

_La sonrisa de Luna siempre, era la misma en este sueño. Primero le culpaba, le besaba el cuerpo, el alma y después le sonreía de manera tan lastimera como si supiera lo que sentía. Como si ella sufriera con él, por él._

_Aun habiendo pasado tanto tiempo y recordando su realidad buscaba su calor, su cuerpo a su lado en la cama. ¿Aun la amaba? O ¿mantenía sentimientos muertos por razones egoístas? ¿La amaba de verdad? ¿Era remordimiento o era amor?_

_-Luna- susurro con reverencia. Con las lagrimas cayendo duramente, con las manos en puños y gritando y maldiciendo al mundo por habérsela arrancado, internamente._

_Ella siempre se quedaba hay, con su pequeño, viendo, sonriendo, tranquila y serena, siempre en silencio. Solo el sonido de las risas de su hijo era lo que rompía la tranquilidad del puente._

_-Te amo- por primera vez en cuatro largos años, con sus noches, con sus días, con sus manos cada vez mas manchadas de sangre, oía lo que ansiaba escuchar más que la venganza. Esas dos palabras. Esa sonrisa sincera llena de amor. –Ya no volveré- Luna dejo de sonreír pareciendo devastada ¿ella venia a verle? ¿Ella y su hijo salían del cielo para verle? –La biblioteca Draco. Las respuestas están en la biblioteca. Los libros, las secciones, los secretos. Y en nuestra habitación, mi pasado con el- y con pasos vacilantes ella dio la vuelta mientras cargaba al niño que sonreía aun más. –Se feliz _Draco_. Y Vive por nosotros-  
_

_EL mundo se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor. Ya no la vería de nuevo. Con un grito desgarrador Draco corrió detrás de ellos, desapareciendo el suelo a sus pies se dejo ir, cayendo…_

Y el dolor lo despertó. Estaba en su cama, en su casa, solo.

Dios como le dolía la cabeza. Recordando la borrachera de la noche anterior recordó todo. La misión había fracasado, había perdido dos hombres en combate y el estaba revolcándose en su pena.

Que hijo de perra, egoísta era.

Con una maldición que azoraría a los mismísimos marineros se levanto de la cama.

Tenía el maldito dinero suficiente para no trabajar nunca en su vida. Tenía los recursos y las relaciones para ser un hombre poderoso. Pero esa vida ya no era la suya sino la de un extraño.

Tenía que levantar el culo y seguir la pista de los bastardos que habían matado a Luna, a sus hombres, y que cazaban a adolecentes cada año. Los Fratelli. Esos hijos de perra, Una maldita secta, asociación, fraternidad malditamente cerrada, supuestamente desaparecida. Unos hijos de puta enfermos. Seguían sus tradiciones al pie de la letra, hombres y mujeres que ellos seleccionaran eran esclavos. Y eran perseguidos como animales. Eran los malditos bastardos que supuestamente habían desaparecido en una de las redadas de la Tercera Guerra Servil. Los muy hijos de puta simplemente se habían escondido muy bien, borrándose de las arenas, el polvo y la sangre, la memoria y los escritos. Varios Ludus* habían desaparecido de los circos de sangre haciéndose pasar por nobles romanos. Y era ahí donde terminaba la historia de los Fatelli.

Levantándose de la cama decidió que no bebería de nuevo hasta la próxima victoria de sus hombres. Era un hombre que no tenía nada que perder y por eso no tenía miedo. Buscaría venganza aunque le costase la vida. Porque las heridas que no mostraba en la carne eran heridas de un recuerdo que te mata a cada segundo, que te recordaban que estabas vivo y que debías sentirte maldita sea enfermo, pero al mismo maldito tiempo te recordaba que eras un bastardo hijo de puta "con suerte".

Draco no había querido suerte, no había querido riquezas, ni honor por los horrores de su vida. Pero aquí estaba, llevando en la espalda la muerte de su familia por descubrir una secta muerta, por haberse metido en el camino de los Fatelli sin darse cuenta, cabreándolos y golpeándolos. Les había quitado un pilar y por eso le habían arrebatado a su familia.

Tenía que centrarse. Tenía conocimientos de que una casería estaba en pleno curso. El problema eran "las presas", se ocultaban tan malditamente bien. Y lo único que encontraba de ellos eran las migajas, lo que los carroñeros dejaban y una nota alta y clara "estoy detrás de ti". Los medios creían que se trataba de un asesino serial. El FBI lo pensaba también, la CIA. Solo él, el presidente, y sus hombres de las fuerzas especiales conocían la realidad. Una que lo llenaba de rabia.

Los Fratelli eran personas de poder, desde sus inicios en la Roma Republicana hasta ahora seguían siendo personas de poder que podían esconderse y jugar a una comedia y tragedia griega sin delatar su verdadero rostro.

Temía que su familia estuviera involucrada, sus amistades, los senadores, los altos cargos del país, la elite estadounidense, la maldita elite global, ya era malo pensar que esto no era un problema del país, sino mundial.

¿Cuántos esclavos habría hay fuera corriendo por su vida?

El sonido del contestador lo saco de sus cavilaciones –Tío, levanta el culo, amor –la burla goteaba en borbotones junto con la carcajada indiscutible de otro hombre que le acompañaba en la llamada- tienes las aspirinas al lado y el agua también- Draco miro a su lado y gruño por lo bajo- ahora deja de enseñar los dientes y presta atención tío, encontramos otro cuerpo en Boston…- hubo un silencio sepulcral- en uno de los esclavos- vale no era educado llamar en pleno siglo XIX a un humano esclavo, pero preferían brincarse la maldita norma a llamarlo presa, o animal, o simplemente juguete –mira puedo hacer el jodido papeleo y llevarte los documentos hasta tu departamento en Washington, no me lo tomes a mal tío pero sabes que odio Nueva Orleans, hace un calor de los mil infiernos y mi mujer me matara si no llego para la cena de acción de gracias. Por cierto sabes que estás invitado- la línea se corto y Draco volvió a respirar. Si no regresaba la llamada a Theodore Nott, él y Blaise Zabiniseguiría el plan de acción que acababa de comentar. Con una maldición se levanto de la cama. Tenía que llamar a su piloto para que preparara el Jet y poder volar a la capital esa misma tarde.

_-"E__sto es una reverente estupidez"_- ¿Cómo demonios un chucho, pulguiento, repartidor de babas a diestro y siniestro le había quitado su lugar?

NI-PUÑETERA-IDEA.

Ella era el bebé de todos sus hermanos, era la consentida de Liam ¿entonces por qué demonios no la quería cerca? ¿Marcus se lo había pedido? ¿Marcus la había mandado al maletero como una carga? ¿Cómo un dolor en el culo al que debes de soportar?

Los ladridos del perro la sacaron de su debate mental ¡SU JODIDO CHUCHO IBA EN EL HACIENTO DEL PASAJERO Y ELLA EN EL PUÑETERO MALETERO! MURIENDOSE DE DOLOR Y CALOR!

-Si continuas con esas caras Hermione Jean Granger te juro que te dejo todo el viaje en la parte de atrás- CONFIRMADO, Marcus era el que la había mandado al infierno.

-No seas tan duro con ella Mark- interrumpió Liam sin dejar de mirar la carretera. –Creo que ya estuvo bastante por un día de reprimendas-

-¡POR ESO MISMO LA REGAÑO IDIOTA! Siempre la estas solapando y defendiendo, por eso es como es ahora- Liam simplemente soltó una carcajada mientras sonreía de lado. Marcus estaba cabreado pero no era un secreto para todos que Marcus era el que más la mimaba.

-La próxima vez podríamos amarrarla del capo- sugirió Peter. ¿Era posible amar a tus hermanos y querer asesinarlos al mismo tiempo? Ahhh podría ser si la variante…..DEMONIOS SIIII! Ella misma los mataría con sus propias manos si supiera disparar una jodida arma. Solo pensar en la reprimenda de la noche anterior la hacía estar calladita, sentadita y…. ellos tenían razón de estar enojados pero ¡no para mandarla al maletero!

_-¿En qué mierdas estabas pensado Hermione?- el grito iracundo del hombre la hizo temblar como una hoja de papel. Marcus estaba cabreado y eso…no era bueno._

_-Auch- "señor, dioses o cualquier puñetero ser divino la ayudara y la agarraran confesada", sus hermanos tenían un puñetero mal humor- Auch- se quejo de nuevo mientras Peter le cocía la pierna. Y a decir la verdad le dolía, y le dolía un montón. Pero no era estúpida, si decía más que "auch" posiblemente la asesinaran en el acto._

_-Deja de gritarle Mark, no ayudas poniéndola comatosa de nuevo- la voz de Peter era fría, o dios, ese era el tono de "ni-una-mierda-si-quieres-vivir" iba a matarla en cuanto sus hermanos salieran de allí. Peter tenía el don de los animales. "Debió de haber estudiado para veterinario que para medico" pensó. Pet podría estar iracundo pero se oía calmo, "si el rio suena…" se rio de sí misma. Peter era idéntico a los ríos, serenos y tranquilos, pero durante las tormentas, oscuro y letal._

_-que se joda, le dije que no salía de la guardia y mira el resultado, joder-Si, vale Marcus tenía derecho a estar cabreado. Su hermoso y nuevo bebe era un sucio traidor y no tenía que pedir que le azotaran por eso, ella sola se pateaba mental mente el trasero. _

_Su mente lo había sabido y lo había ignorado. No se había dado cuenta hasta que estaba en las curvas de la colina, los hijos de…."cálmate"…la habían acorralado, no le había quedado de otra más que dejar ir al auto directo al precipicio y al lago. El solo recuerdo le provoco nauseas. Odiaba la montaña rusa, y ella se había puesto a jugar "suicidio en la montaña", vendería millones si daba el guion a Hollywood, le pagarían por su experiencia cercana a la muerte, "oh…y tal vez te darán también una patada en el culo"._

_-aunque… podríamos dejar explicarla- la voz de Liam era puro hielo. Sip definitivamente estaba hasta el cuello. Con un andar que parecía digno de un depredador se sentó a su lado. Su rostro era una máscara. De esas caras que le ponía cuando iba a soltarle una mala noticia. "como cuando murió pupi" ohh su chucho de la infancia como le extrañaba. -¿y bien? Expón tu defensa Granger!- definitivamente estaba cabreado, solo la llamaba "Mione" o an"._

_Tomando una sonora inspiración para darse valor y con la promesa de un buen trago después la voz le salió cortada- Tenía que ver a Emma. Ustedes la exiliaron y yo di mi palabra de mantenerla a salvo.- _

_Las maldiciones que sucedieron después de su argumento la hicieron sentir una chica buena, y a favor de la verdad se estaba absteniendo de darse unas palmaditas en la espalda para felicitarse. Les había sacado la carta de la culpa y eso, tanto los iba a cabrear, como la iban a perdonar. Vale, vale, una jugada sucia, pero cuando crecías entre tres hombres con caracteres de hielo tenias que aprender a jugar tus cartas de" Damisela-en-apuros-bondadosa-cariñ .bla"_

_-Era la mujer de un traidor Mione- sip y hay estaba de nuevo el Liam de siempre –No podíamos confiar en ella, y mira que no nos equivocamos. Casi mueres hoy._

_-pero Emma no era….-_

_-Dormía y follaba con un traidor. Por supuesto que ella también lo era- Marcus se incoó frente a ella tomándola de las manos –Bebé sabes que te queremos y por esa misma maldita razón te queríamos alejada de ella. _

_-Me escondió Marcus, me salvo la vida a coste de la suya y del bebé-_

_-Después de que viera que lo estabas apostando todo por ella- Peter termino de vendarle el corte en la cabeza con manos gentiles ya no bruscas y frías –Sabes lo que representamos Mione por eso te queremos segura, a cuatro paredes y candados. Y ahora cadenas de ser necesarios._

_-¡es una prisión!- ¿es que no se daban cuenta?, era un pilar y ellos la mantenían de manos atadas._

_-Si es una prisión, una en la que te mantenemos viva, al igual que tu chucho- rectifico Liam_

_-Y ahora tenemos que irnos desde ayer. Si la siguieron hasta el lago les habrán dado una señal a sus superiores y vendrán más. Marcus se puso de pie mirando a sus hermanos- cojan las armas, nos largamos esta misma noche de Dallas._

* * *

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos**

**Srita Malfoy Uchiha**


	3. Capitulo II: DEMONIOS Y MOUNSTROS

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es **copyright** de **J. K. Rowling**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a** Leena Mheg**. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida sin conocimiento previo del autor.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC.

**Género:** Drama, Suspenso, Romance, ¿Erótico? (Tal vez)

**Beteado:** Srita Malfoy Uchiha

**Rating:** "T"

**N/A:** Hola! Bueno primero que nada, si pusieron atención arriba la historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a mi muy querida amiga y si puedo decirles algo más también mi esposa Leena-chan, juntas nos casamos con Kenyon-sempai *-* y vivimos felices juntas las tres. Bueno el caso que esta es una historia OoC, ósea, no se basa en el mundo de Harry Potter. La novela es original de mi querida amiga, que adoro. Les pido que si algún error ortográfico y los comúnmente llamados **"DEDAZOS"** me digan. Bueno creo que eso es todo. Les agradezco infinitamente su atención prestada, y también les agradecería en demasía si ustedes me dejaran sus valioso y hermosos reviewns. Bueno sin nada más que decir y agregar su servidora se retira. Gracias por todo _**y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.**_

* * *

"Ándate con cuidado cuando expulses a tus demonios, no vayas a desechar lo mejor de ti"

**Friedrich Wilhelm _Nietzsche_**

* * *

**CAPITULO II: DEMONIOS Y MOUNSTROS**

_**L**__a oscuridad no hacía más que acentuar su terror. La conciencia de la afirmación solo la arañaba con apremiación. Solo quedaban tres. Los tres grandes pilares de la casería del 2005. Dos años escapando y el deseo de vivir aún rugía con fuerza en el interior de los tres._

_La caída era inminente, solo era cuestión de tiempo. _

_A menos que… se planificara una solución. _

_Siempre había una solución, a veces cruel, fría, metódica y clínica. Pero para este caso ya nada importaba. Ya nada les tenía sentido._

_La casería había sido inmisericorde. La vida de jóvenes marchitándose y muriendo con rapidez. ¿Y quién tenía conocimiento de esas caserías? Nadie. _

_Nadie sabría que chicos, nacidos, criados y educados en las calles estaban jugándose ahora la vida. Para la sociedad en general en los Estados Unidos y el Mundo, las personas de los barrios bajos no eran más que parásitos. Y no se equivocaban del todo._

_Lo que un día había comenzado como trescientos animales para la diversión de unos tantos, en menos de tres semanas las filas se habían diezmado en treinta personas, que durante el transcurso de dos años solo esperaron el tiempo de morir mas nunca el de vivir._

_Habían comprendido el valor de "piensa antes de actuar" "muere con honor y no supliques" "abraza a la muerte si te sonríe" _

_Esas tres semanas siempre perdurarían en su mente._

_Los juegos de sangre habían sido atroces, inhumanos. Según su hermano viendo la brutalidad a la que se enfrentaba le había dicho que esa era la razón por la que el humano mataba al humano. _

_El circo de sangre al principio había sido todo un acontecimiento. Había sido como entrar en un coliseo romano o un monumental como donde se jugaban las corridas de toros. Trescientas personas de pie ante los altos muros de cemento y cristal reforzado con rejas. Los rostros de personas poderosas del otro lado haciendo sus apuestas. Los calabozos situados bajo la arena no habían más que confirmado las sospechas de muchos, que aquel seria el cementerio de varios. Los rugidos de depredadores destazando cuerpos solo habían hecho aumentar su terror._

_Pero había sobrevivido, a cambio de la vida de su hermano._

_Un precio alto. Bastante alto. _

_Uno que no sabía que se había llevado a cabo hasta tarde. La pena y la culpa aun la perseguían por las noches, en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas, en la oscuridad. La exigencia de la petición de __Cedric Diggory aún la mantenía de pie y la ponían de rodillas al mi__smo tiempo._

_-"Yo moriré hoy Lu. Pero maldita sea cielo, haz algo productivo con tu mísera vida, vive, vive por los dos y busca la caída de esos cabrones"-_

_Y con su puñal enterrado a fondo en el corazón de su hermano, con la sangre cálida bañando sus dedos entumecidos y la sonrisa triunfal de su hermano, en un abrazo de despedida, Cedric la había colocado en la posición más alta de la cadena de Esclavos._

_Un pilar._

_-"Ese bastardo."- Pensó molesta. _

_-El norte será tu zona Lu - la documentación que se poso en sus manos no hizo más que endurecer su determinación. Tendría que buscar la manera de matar a esos bastardos y cobrar la venganza por la muerte de Cedric –Ya sabes la cátedra, aléjate de los sitios concurridos y cámaras de seguridad, mantén tu perfil bajo y sobre todo vive- los fríos ojos de Harry Potter delinearon la frágil figura de Lu - Le prometí a tu hermano siempre mantenerte tras mi espalda pero sabes que tengo que dejarte. Si continuamos juntos nos atraparan. No habrá sobrevivientes digan lo que digan esos capullos._

_-¿Luna Lovegood?__-__ Lu levanto las cejas en forma burlona- _

_-Olvídate de Lu ahora eres Luna Lovegood, de los bajos de Boston- _

_-¿No cambiaste mi ciudad natal?- la desconfianza pincho duro dentro de ella ¿Harry no intentaría matarla ahora… verdad?  
_

_-Deja de mirarme como si te fuera a disparar ahora mismo- el gruñido de exasperación de Harry __la sobresalto- si te mando a otro maldito estado tardaras en acostumbrarte a su estilo de vida. Sabes cómo se mueven los fondos de Boston. Los imbéciles no esperan que regreses a tu hogar._

_-Mmmm- ¿Boston había sido en realidad un hogar para ella y Cedric__?_

_-tendrás que moverte entre lo más bajo espero que lo entiendas. Nada de dependienta de negocios_

_-¿me estas sugiriendo que trabaje de Prostituta Potter?- demonios, ella pagaría por tener los ojos de Cíclope*, ese de los X-Men en ese preciso momento._

_-No soy tan hijo de puta como tu piensas que soy Lu__- la sonrisa indulgente que le lanzo la hizo sentir más idiota, si eso era posible. –Solo mantente lejos, de camarera en pequeñas fondas cosas así._

_-¿Y tú? ¿Y Viktor ?_

_-Krum ya debe de estar fuera del país. Me dijo que te comunicara que –frunció el seño con confusión –"la princesa de hielo* fue una mierda" o algo parecido que entendió todo el asunto desde el cuarto de historia._

_Lu __sonrió burlona. –Lo que diga estoy casi segura que se trepo por las paredes al no comprender desde el principio nada-_

_Los brazos que la rodearon la desconcertaron por unos minutos, el calor del cuerpo de otro ser humano, VIVO la aturdió de considerable manera -Hasta nunca Lu - el beso en la sien no hizo más que arañar sus intestinos con miedo, dios todo poderoso, y todos los dioses del mundo, en realidad Harry hablaba enserio con lo referente a separarse. _

_Dejándola en el suelo con sumo cuidado y aun desconcertad Harry camino como un depredador al auto que mantenía en la cuneta de la carretera. Todos tenían ahora un propósito. _

_Los focos traseros del auto a la distancia la sacaron de su estupor. Tenía una nueva vida en Boston. Un nuevo nombre. Y un solo cometido. La caída de los Fratelli._

_Ella era Luna Lovegood y era una mujer cabreada con el mundo y con una envoltura de algodón._

_**oOoOo**_

**-P**or decima ves en el día Hermione, no bajes la maldita guardia- la palmada en el trasero le dolió como el infierno. Pero no tanto como a su maltratado orgullo. Se sentía como una cría de nuevo. Una que estaba siendo reprendida por sus hermanos. –La espalda recta Mione, solo estas ofreciéndome a que te apuñale por la espalda-

Las risotadas burlonas de sus hermanos resonaron en sus oídos y colorearon sus mejillas. Liam y Peter eran unos Gilipollas, solo Marcus era el tío maduro, bueno casi, pero se notaba que trataba de no burlarse abiertamente de ella, eso lo convertía en su héroe ¿No?

-Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza- gruño ya molesta. ¿Para qué quería saber pelear con un puñal?

-cierto, perderás la cabeza y los pies en los primeros cuatro segundos. Y los Fratelli se harán unas lindas bufandas con tus entrañas. Eres toda un farol corazón, simple y sencillamente Buffy* estaría avergonzada de ti.

-No si te clavo el puñal cuando estés durmiendo Liam- la sonrisa de malicia no paso desprevenida por sus hermanos. –al fin y al cabo eres pariente lejano de los vampiros.

-La niña tiene razón- asintió con demencia y seriedad Peter- los abogados son como los vampiros, te chupan hasta dejarte seco y muerto.

-No pondría mi boca cerca de una rata de laboratorio pet, créeme.- _"si las miradas mataran"_ pensó Hermione.

-Mi dulce cielo- la cálida mano de Marcus se poso sobre su cabeza como lo hacía desde que tenía uso de razón –Claro que todo tiene un orden y una razón. Por ejemplo la razón en este momento es divertirnos –las carcajadas de sus hermanos no pudo haberla humillado mas- pero después patearas sus traseros lo prometo, ese sería el orden. –la sonrisa cómplice de su hermano solo la hiso sentir más una niña. ¿Qué no veían que ya era toda una mujer?, vale no mujer en todos los sentidos pero era la más madura de la cabeza entre ellos ¿no? -

-Ya eh matado antes- la tristeza que la embargo en el momento solo le recordó la verdad. Era una egoísta. Una que no sabía nada de tristezas, una que lo más había amado en este mundo era a ella misma, ahora lo que más amaba se le iba de las manos con la misma facilidad.

-Culparte de la muerte de Maya no te hará bien, no lo hará más fácil para nadie- las manos de Marcus la apretaron contra si en un abrazo de oso, consolándola, dándole fuerzas. Él era más parecido a un hermano, a un padre en aquel oscuro agujero antes y después de caer en la pesadilla.

-¿Y a quien culpare entonces?- sus zapatos eran interesantes. ¿Por qué nunca los miraba? Porque era imbécil…. Hermione Jean Granger, No era más que una perra egoísta.

-Ella trato de matarte, Hermione. Era su vida o la tuya.- las manos grandes y callosas comenzaron a acariciarle los rebeldes cabellos blanquecinos.

-¿Y qué somos nosotros? ¿Políticos? ¿Dioses?- la mirada que le devolvió no había paz, solo remordimiento, desesperación. – ¿No me convierte eso a mí como a un Fratelli? Le arranque la vida, solo pensaba _"mátala, mátala"_ tenía miedo de morir-

-Porque eres humana- Peter que se había mantenido alejado decidió que ya era momento de interferir, no soportaba la culpa que cargaba su hermana. Hermione siempre había sido una niña, una a la que jamás la habían dejado enfrentarse al mundo. Ahora lo veía tal cual era. Sin censura, ni elefantes color de rosa, ahora veía la realidad de hombre, en hechos, jamás, nunca más en palabras. –Si no lamentaras su muerte habría algo malo contigo.

-No pensé en ustedes. Ni en las vidas que ahora cargo a la espalda. Solo pensaba que si moría todo habría acabado, solo pensaba en mi, solo quería salir y Maya me lo impedía. Y me la eh cargado, eso no me convierte en un humano Peter. –Las lágrimas quemaron en las mejillas resecas, escociéndole junto con la impotencia-

-Técnicamente no la mataste Hermione, ella resbalo y callo- Marcus miraba a sus hermanos con preocupación. Siempre habían mantenido a Hermione a raya. ¿Ahora que les esperaba?

-Entonces te convierte en un sobreviviente y en una asesina de pacotilla- Liam que se había mantenido al margen de todo la miro con sus ojos azules, tan serios y fríos como los de un abogado -te ataco por la espalda, te apuñalo, te rompió los hueso y que los dioses se apiaden de nosotros si te golpeo la cabeza- la sonrisa burlona que le regalo no tenia precio –no quiero navegar contigo en un estado vegetativo cambiándote los pañales.

-La verdad es que preferiría tirarme a un acantilado- la risa de Peter era contagiosa. –Estudiaba para ser médico, no enfermero, ni limpia-culos.

-Un limpia-culos, un chupa-sangre y un ratón de biblioteca- la cara de fingido terror de Marcus era todo un poema- de verdad que me odia el mundo. ¿Qué hace un tipo guapo, sexy, inteligente, etc, etc, como yo entre ustedes?

-Jugar con piezas de carros no te hace un dios Marcus- con paso majestuoso como un pavo real Liam aplasto su espectacular trasero en el capo del auto- y eso de chupa-sangre ofende a todos los abogados del mundo te lo aseguro. Si alguien te mete a la cárcel… no me llames tío. Después comenzaras a llamarme chupa-pollas.

Las pullas continuaron de esquina a esquina, mientras la luna danzaba lentamente sobre el cielo y la carretera que aun se mantenía vacía. Eran sus hermanos. Y que la condenaran de nuevo a ese agujero del que había salido si no daba la vida por ellos tres, sus hermanos, sus amigos, sus padres, eran lo único que le quedaba en este mundo y que se jodieran los Fratelli, ella no se los iba a entregar.

_**oOoOo**_

-¿Dónde está?- la pregunta fue acompañada con un golpe certero en las rodillas que, si bien no rompió los huesos del hombre seguro como el infierno le dolería tremendamente.

El hombre ante el simplemente sonrió con sorna, sus rasgos hermosos y delineados solo le cabreaban a momentos, cada vez más, era un demonio, un mounstro, en el cuerpo de un santo –Has aprendido rápido muchacho, ¿qué será lo siguiente?, ¿arrancarme partes del cuerpo? ¿Infligirme más dolor? –la agonía escondida muy bien tras su mirada solo dejaba ver placer. Ese hijo de…. Solo se sentía excitado con el dolor. Por lo tanto la tortura no era una opción ya.

-¿Dónde está?- dios, si pudiera matarle, el hombre hacia días que ya no respiraría, pero Harry Potter estaba seguro que el sabia el paradero de su presa-

-¿Cómo está la pequeña Cho? Un encanto de mujer ah?- la lujuria bailo en los ojos del hombre mientras se relamía los labios con lascivia ¿Y ellos se atrevían a decir que los esclavos eran animales?

"_La zorra no se ve su cola_" –pensó-

-Muerta- se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente mientras sonreía de mera satisfacción al ver la cara del hombre transformarse ante él, del placer al dolor -Oh eso espero, no he visitado a mi mascota esta semana, seguro que está hambrienta- con una sacudida de hombros se sentó en la mesa que tenia tras de él –Supongo que podre follar hoy- diablos, esto se sentía bien, ser un cabrón, con poder.

-¿Dónde está? - la desesperación brillo en los ojos del hombre. –Hijo de perra te matare si la has lastimado- la amenaza no estaba hueca, Harry había visto en el pasado como este asesino cumplía su palabra al pie de la letra. La sangre era su firma, eso seguro.

-Es increíble el valor de esa pregunta. ¿No piensas lo mismo Bartemius? ¿Dónde está? Dios solo sabe todo lo que esconden esas dos palabras y sus nueve letras- la sonrisa de abierta satisfacción de Harry no pudo ser más aterradora. Definitivamente se había convertido en lo que todos aquellos años pasados había estado huyendo. –Y con seguridad puedo decirte que mi madre no es una perra. No tengo el honor de tratar con ella pero sé que es toda una dama. Así que cuida tu lengua "esclavo".

La palidez en el hombre solo hincho su orgullo aun más.

-Le dije a Lucius que te matara nada mas al momento en el que llegaste a la arena- el miedo se filtraba en cada letra y cada mirada distraída –Eres igual a él, un maldito asesino- ¿y él quien pensaba que era? ¿Dios?

-Por supuesto que sí Bartemius - la muerte asomo a los ojos de Harry con burlona diversión- Él es mi padre.

_**oOoOo**_

En algún momento dentro de la historia de la humanidad, el debió de haber vivido. Tal vez fue un bárbaro, o un señor feudal, o tal vez, un guerrero de las cruzadas, oh un conquistador en el nuevo mundo. Pero haya sido una cosa u otra, de una cosa estaba muy seguro…. Debió de haber sido un bastardo potencial, sino porque le estaba pasando todo eso. Su vida social iba más en picado que la bolsa de valores, tenía dos amigos que eran unos idiotas-mete-las-narices-donde-no-te-importa y su padre solo llamaba o mandaba cartas diciéndole que trabajar lo mataría. El hombre había sido SEAL*, un jefe de estado, el maldito secretario de defensa por todos los infiernos del mundo y sus culturas. ¿Y le decía que trabajar le mataría? Baaaaaaa.

-A este paso Draco, vas a desarrollar una ulcera a temprana edad hermano- Theodore Nott estaba de buen humor, buenísimo a favor de la verdad si su sonrisa bobalicona delataba algo. –Ve el lado bueno del asunto DraLu. Solo murieron dos bastardos.

-Sí y da la casualidad de que… déjame pensarlo ¿eran nuestros malditos informantes? Oh si ya recuerdo, LO ERAN- el grito de rabia no hizo nada más que ensanchar las sonrisas de sus dos amigos. ¿Estaban mal de la cabeza? ¿Por qué diablos lo dudaba? La respuesta era un SI tamaño anuncio de Hollywood y letras de neón que se verían hasta el mismísimo Marte.

"Confirmado: Fui un bastardo, hijo de puta, egoísta, potencial tal vez un asesino"

-Fueron dos bastardos suertudos- Blaise Zabinni que se había mantenido al margen de todo y sentado en el bar desde que comenzó la reunión decidió que ya era momento de que todos se dieran cuenta de su agradable y milagrosa y divina presencia.

Theo solo asintió con la certeza de un niño de que Papá Noel existe -Al menos deberíamos de enviarles una carta de agradecimiento. Ya sabes toda esa mierda de educación que nos inculcan desde la cuna- con paso pomposo que aria rabiar a la reina de Inglaterra, Theo llevo su gran-trasero-del-tamaño-de-Texas a la silla de piel que se encontraba frente al escritorio de Draco Lucius Malfoy-Snape -Nos los han traído de regreso- se cayó un momento para darle dramatismo al momento - En pedacitos- el chillido que lanzo Theo avergonzaría a una porrista de universidad, seguro que ni su esposa Bethsua Nott lo dudaría –En bolsas negras, extra grandes, hígados, ojos, dedos, viseras, oídos –la mirada de Theo era como la de un niño en plena mañana de navidad -Por la espada de He-Man DraLu, vienen hasta las 20 uñas del hombre, cuarenta a decir verdad, en un paquete aparte, es el maldito rompecabezas que siempre soñé, un dos por uno, un maldito sueño húmedo de Freddy Krueger*-

-No olvides el vello púbico- Blaise sonrió como un niño egoísta y mimado. Eh igual de extasiado –Y las pollas-

-¿Por qué demonios no estoy matándolos ahora mismo?- masajeándose las sienes, Draco calculo que ese par no estaban lejos de mandar su alma al otro mundo. La cabeza le iba a estallar. ¿Cómo demonios su padre fue todas esas figuras en su pasado? ¿y cómo demonios seguía conservando su cabeza, INTACTA?

-Porque nos amas simplemente Dralu- los ojos de Theo brillaron con malicia mientras esquivaba con la destreza de un jugador de…. Mierda, esquivar a la muerte no era un deporte… "Aun" se recordó Draco. El cenicero que iba dirigido con seguridad y alegría a su cabeza, no llego a su deseado destino, eso solo aumentó el mal humor de Draco.

-Tíos si comienzan a besarse me largo- "ese hijo de…" pensó Draco. Tenía que deshacerse de ese par antes de que los matara el mismo y el estado lo atrapara con ayuda del Mosad, la INTERPOL, la CIA, Seguridad Nacional por Dios bendito*. Esos tíos se la tenían jurada desde que Blaise y Theo habían armado una redada. Además y no menos importante, tenía que ir a visitar a su padre y soportar una cátedra, Severus Snape no era un hombre de lo que se diga paciente con la impuntualidad. Y tenía por todos los demonios que ir a reunirse con el presidente y explicar cómo había desaparecido un tanque en pleno día en Nueva Jersey. Una cosa tenía muy clara Draco. Hoy todo mundo tenía el placer de patear su trasero. Y el simplemente lo levantaba mas para otra patada-

-Sus esposas jamás se molestarían conmigo si murieran en plena acción del deber- la amenaza afilada y sutil no hizo más que ensanchar mas el orgullo de Theo

-Ahí es donde te equivocas hermano. Si muriera Beth estaría dándonos de patadas por el culo a los tres, a ti a cualquier hora, a Blaise de por vida y a mí me las mandaría por UPS*, aunque dudo mucho que el cielo reciba envíos a diario.- la sonrisa bobalicona regreso con un brillo especial, que hizo temblar a Draco, conocía esa sonrisa tan bien como todo lo que trajo consigo –ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS-

Lo que minutos antes había sido un ambiente tenso se convirtió rápidamente en abrazos, risas y felicitaciones. Y dos que tres golpes aquí y allá para todos. Sin embargo Draco amarro con fuerzas sus emociones. Se negaba a pensar en el pasado y arruinar el momento de Theo. Todos se habían conocido en una base naval de los SEAL en el pacifico. Todos acompañando a sus padres. No eran más que unos chiquillos de 4 años que habían forjado una amistad a base de honor y sangre.

-Bethsua te quiere como padrino- la mirada que le dedico Theo estaba fuera de juegos, el hombre hablaba enserio- El nombre se decidirá el día de su nacimiento pero Beth quiere ponerle dependiendo del caso, Luna o Lucius.

La mano grande de Blaise cayó sobre su hombro mientras asentía firmemente –Theo y yo ya lo habíamos comentado tío. Si alguna vez tuviéramos hijos uno de los nuestros llevaría el nombre de uno de los tuyos.

¿Qué era lo que debía de sentir? ¿Oh de decir? ¿Gracias? –Sera un honor, para Luna o para Lucius- ¿Esa voz era la suya? ¿Tan en pedazos estaba? Con una sacudida interna reforzó sus barreras. No, él no estaba abatido, estaba cabreado y quería venganza -Tengo que ir a cubrir la agenda, Theodore busca mas información del incidente en Nueva Jersey y hazte cargo de los escuadrones, los quiero listos y preparados en caso de otro avistamiento de los Fratelli, Blaise… -¿podría ser un cabrón y pinchar a los dos hombres ahora no?- hazte cargo de ese rompecabezas humano.

El grito de satisfacción de Blaise y el grito de dolor inhumano de Theo fue lo último que oyó Draco al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Por lo menos tenían que agradecer que Bethsua Nott y Ginevra "Ginny" Zabinny Weasley no le pegarían unas patadas en el trasero por haber matado a sus maridos a sangre fría.

* * *

**GLOSARIO**

**He-Man*** serie de dibujos animados de principios de los años 80. Transcurría en el fantástico planeta Eternia, donde He-Man es el príncipe Adam y el hombre más poderoso del Universo, luchaba contra Skeletor para proteger los secretos del Castillo de Grayskull.

**Ciclope de los X-Men* ** es un superhéroe Es un personaje de historietas del Universo Marvel creado por Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, Cíclope es un mutante con la capacidad de proyectar potentes explosiones de fuerza a través de sus ojos

**Buffy*** Buffy, la cazavampiros es una serie de televisión estadounidense

**DraLu*** Apodo cariñoso de Theodore a Draco. Abreviando su nombre de Draco Lucius.

**Freddy Krueger***, es el personaje principal de la saga de películas de terror A Nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy surge en las pesadillas de los niños y adolescentes de Elm Street para asesinarlos, ya que los actos cometidos tienen repercusión en la vida real.

**INTERPOL*** (Organización Internacional de Policía Criminal) es la mayor organización de policíainternacional

**Mosad*** "Instituto de Inteligencia y Operaciones Especiales"es una de las agencias de inteligencia de Israel, responsable de la recopilación de información de inteligencia, acción encubierta, espionaje ycontraterrorismo, cuyo ámbito es todo el mundo

**CIA*** Agencia Central de Inteligencia agencia gubernamental de Estados Unidos encargada de la recopilación, análisis y uso de inteligencia, mediante el espionaje

**SEAL*** equipos Mar, Aire y Tierra de la Armada de los Estados Unidos conocidos habitualmente como Navy SEALs, son la principal fuerza de operaciones especiales de la Armada de los Estados Unidos.

**La princesa de hielo*** novela de suspense de la escritora sueca Camilla Läckberg. Fue publicada en Suecia en el 2002 con el título de Isprinsessian.

**UPS*** compañía de transporte de paquetes United Parcel Service.


End file.
